Problems arising from carrying money, keys and other valuables are especially acute in the case of women whose garments are often devoid of pockets. Purses can be lost and are vulnerable to theft. Money belts tend to be restrictive and awkward, and do not appear as normal articles of clothing.
Various carrying devices for wearing on the exterior clothing are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,574 discloses a ladies belt intended for wearing on the outside of the clothing which may be tied, buckled or otherwise fastened. The belt contains pockets constructed on the inside of the belt.
Additionally, carrying devices for securing beneath the outer clothing are known. The belt shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,418,371 is intended to be worn under clothing. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 1,382,446 discloses a garter having a purse located on the outside of the leg band for storing and carrying articles.
Other carrying devices are specifically tailored for certain uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,331 discloses an article holder specifically tailored for surfers or swimmers for containing a key and strapping the key to the wrist or ankle.
There is a need, therefore, for an article that can conceal money, keys and other valuables while appearing as a normal article of clothing.